


Strike like a match on my skin

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, edging kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Sometime in S2 on the warship. I just needed a reason for Silver to be a huge tease.





	

Flint’s caught in the gosmar between conscious thought and daydream. His hand is gliding along his cock, slow and slick, his eyes are closed and what he sees is something no one ever needs to know about.

In his mind’s eye he’s got Silver bent over his desk, ass hot and tight where Flint’s fucking into him. His pretty mouth is open and panting, begging Flint for more as Flint takes him apart slowly, his hips barely moving. He grinds forward, getting deep and rubbing the head of his cock right over that spongy little spot that makes Silver whimper. 

His hand speeds up as Silver starts to fuck back against him. He’s getting closer, he can feel the heat coiling in his stomach and lower back. His balls start to pull up and his cock swells in his hand. He waits until the very last second before he pulls off and lets his cock bounce against his stomach. 

He slumps down, eyes still closed, breath coming in choppy pants. He rubs his thumb and forefinger over the head of his cock to collect the precome that’s gathered there and his body jerks. Bringing his fingers to his mouth he tastes himself as he lets himself wind down, lets the desperate need to come recede before he tucks his still hard cock back into his pants.

When he finally opens his eyes he’s met head on by Silver’s glittering blue gaze and the upturned tilt of his mouth.

“So this is what you do? You work yourself up and then leave it for another time?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before continuing, not like Flint had planned on giving him one anyway. “I’ve seen you on deck, obviously hard and I couldn’t figure it out. But now I understand.”

Silver is leaning back against the door, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes trace Flint from head to toe. Flint starts doing up the buttons of his pants after tucking his shirt back in. Silver doesn’t know a fucking thing about him and Flint is not going to play this game with the smug little fucker. 

How flint chooses to get off, or not, isn’t any of Silver’s concern despite the devil on his shoulder telling him that since Silver is the star in most of Flint’s private fantasies it does give him a right to know.

As he rounds his desk Silver comes closer, stands directly in his path to the door. He starts to move around Silver only to be stopped by a hand on his chest. 

“I could make it better.” There’s a challenge in Silver’s eyes. Flint knows he should push past him, out the door. His hesitation only makes Silver bolder. “Think about it. Getting yourself off, teasing yourself, it’s good, but think about how my mouth would feel. It would be so much better than your own hand.”

Flint eyes drop to Silver’s mouth and he feels himself licking his own. It’s like he’s suddenly not in control of his own body. He feels himself lean into Silver’s hand, eyes still locked on Silver’s lips. Silver’s tongue flicks along his bottom lip and Flint feels himself go hot. 

Silver closes the gap, his mouth hovering under Flint’s. He can feel Silver’s breath ghost across his chin and bottom lip. With a groan Flint leans in, mouth sealing over Silver’s.

The kiss is sloppy; there’s too much tongue and spit but fuck it’s still so good it makes Flint shake where he stands. He’s wanted this since the very second he’d slammed Silver up against the rocks. He’d felt the instant eletricity at the hard press of Silver’s body against his.

He can feel Silver pushing him back until his ass hits his desk. Silver’s hands are working his pants open and before he can even think about what’s happening Silver is on his knees. He looks up at Flint with a wink and a grin before he swallows the whole of Flint’s cock.

“Oh fuck.” Flint nearly doubles over at the feel of Silver’s tongue running along the underside of his cock. 

Silver’s mouth is so hot and wet. The head of his cock is already nudging the back of Silver’s throat. Flint’s hips jerk forward as his hands cup Silver’s face, fingers sliding into the thick curls at the back of his head. He presses his thumbs into Silver’s cheeks, feels his cock from the outside and has to bite his tongue hard enough to bleed to keep from coming on the spot.

His legs start to shake, and his heart starts to beat double. He can’t take his eyes off Silver’s spit slick lips as he pulls up and tongues at the head. His nerve endings light and his skin feels too tight and itchy. Silver licks into the slit, collects the few drops glistening there before taking Flint back into his mouth.

He hums around Flint’s cock and Flint feels it all the way to his toes. He shoves himself into Silver’s mouth and he hears Silver choke, but he doesn’t pull back he just swallows around Flint’s cock head. His hands slide up the back of Flint’s thighs and he encourages Flint to move. 

Their eyes meet and Silver’s gaze is hot and hungry, pupils dilated. At Flint’s first thrust his eyes slide closed and his face goes slack with pleasure. A quick look shows that he’s hard in his pants, tenting the material and there’s a small wet spot forming where he must be leaking. 

Flint’s hands tighten in Silver’s hair, angling Silver’s head for another deep thrust of his hips. Silver moans around him. Flint echos it as the vibrations slide along his spine. Silver just tips his head further, opens his throat and lets Flint fuck in deep. Before long there are tears leaking from Silver’s eyes and he’s gasping for breath every time Flint pulls out only to have his air cut off again.

His lips are so red and wet, swollen from the insistent slide of Flint’s cock. Flint’s fingers tighten on the back of Silver’s skull, his head goes back, eyes rolling up and then Silver is pushing him away, hands firm on Flint’s hips as his cock falls from Silver’s mouth, a single thread of saliva hanging from Silver’s bottom lip.

The cold air hits him making him shiver. Silver holds him at arm's length against the desk, eyes dark and serious when he says, “I think that’s enough for right now don’t you, Captain?”

Flint can’t find his voice as he watches Silver very carefully tuck him back into his pants before doing up the buttons and rising to his feet. He sways into Flint’s space and their bodies connect. He can feel how hard Silver is against his hip. Silver’s mouth covers his and when Flint licks inside he can taste himself. He moans as he works his tongue over every crevice of Silver’s mouth.

Silver’s hand cups him through his pants, just a barely there touch, when he pulls back he says, “We’ll take care of this later? No touching.” 

Silver’s eyes bore into his until Flint nods. Silver gives him one last squeeze before he turns and exits the cabin.

Flint falls back into a chair and runs his hands through his hair. He spends the next ten minutes trying to figure out what the fuck just happened and trying in vain to get his cock to wilt. Every time he’s almost there, he remember the taste of himself on Silver’s tongue. After half an hour he gives up and tries to tuck himself in the least obvious manner possible.

He doesn’t see Silver the rest of the day but he can’t stop seeing the way Silver had looked on his knees, head tipped back as Flint’s cock had slid in and out of his mouth.

When he retires to his cabin that evening he takes his cock in hand and then he remembers Silver’s edict. He doesn't know what makes him obey. But just the thought of Silver being pleased that Flint had done as he’d been told makes his whole body throb with arousal. He goes to sleep that night aching. 

***

Two days later finds him in the hold when Silver wanders down, whistling the whole while. Flint tries to ignore him. He’s annoyed that Silver has avoided him for two days and even more annoyed that during those two days Flint had refrained from touching himself. Every time he tries his world narrows down to the tone of Silver’s voice when he’d said no touching. 

Flint is standing between a barrel of grain behind him and a shelf in front of him when Silver squeezes into the space between him and the shelf. There was barely enough space between the barrel and the shelf for Flint himself and now Silver has backed himself right up against Flint’s front.

“Oh, pardon me. Tight fit here isn’t it, Captain?” Silver wiggles his ass and Flint goes hard so fast he gets light headed.

Flint's hands go to Silver’s hips to hold him in place. He wills himself not to move, not to give in but a single roll of Silver’s hips has Flint clutching at him and shoving himself forward. He grinds his cock against Silver’s ass and Silver moans low in the back of his throat. 

“You followed my orders didn’t you?” Silver’s voice is strained and breathy and doesn’t containing an ounce of the superiority that Flint had expected. Instead he sounds as needy as Flint feels.

“Yes.” The word is all but growled into the back of Silver’s head. 

Flint noses Silver’s hair out of the way and licks up the back of his neck. He tastes like sweat. Flint can’t help but bite a dozen kisses across the back of his neck, while his hips grind in slow circles, his cock rubbing right up against the crack of Silver’s ass.

They’re both already panting, the sound of it bouncing off the walls of the hold. Silver braces his hands against the shelf in front of him as he pushes his body backward to work his hips in a counter rhythm.

Flint is sweating, feels it sliding down his chest, gathering at his hairline. He wants to rip the pants from Silver’s body and shove inside. He wants to fuck Silver hard and fast until neither of them can stand and then do it all over again slowly so he can savor the hot grip of Silver’s body.

Flint shoves forward, presses the front of Silver’s body up against the shelf as he thrusts harder, faster. He’s wet insides his pants, his cock so hard he hurts as Silver reaches back, his arms coming around Flint’s waist to pull them tighter together.

“How many times a day do you think about fucking me?” 

“More than I’d like.” Flint slides one arm around Silver’s torso, pulls his shirt out of his pants so he can get to the skin underneath. 

Silver is hot to the touch, damp with sweat and so soft, smooth and hairless. His fingers trace the muscled ridges of Silver’s abdomen before moving up to pluck as Silver’s nipples. Silver cries out and his head lolls back against Flint’s shoulder. 

Flint nudges his head further to the side, runs his tongue along the thick pulsing vein in Silver’s neck before he bites hard at the juncture of shoulder and neck. 

Silver shudders against him moaning like the best paid whore. Flint’s other hand slides down, cups Silver through his pants. He’s so hard. Flint feels along the length of him, fingers mapping out the ridge of his head, he strokes down the shaft with his thumb and forefinger in a poor imitation of what they both want. 

“You’ll be the first.” It’s barely above a whisper. 

Flint stills as the words register. His cock twitches hard as he bites back a groan. 

Silver whines, hips rubbing against Flint trying to get him to move again. He turns his head and licks up the side of Flint’s neck. 

“Think about how tight I’m going to be on your cock.” 

Flint shoves forward hard, hips bucking erratically as he goes back to rubbing himself off against Silver’s ass. Just the thought of it, Silver’s hot, tight smooth inner walls gripping his cock as he fucks Silver slow and deep. 

“I’ve gotten up to four fingers inside, can’t get very deep, but it was you I was thinking of. Your fingers, your cock.”

Jesus he’s fucking filthy and it’s going to drive Flint over the edge way too soon. “Stop talking.” Flint grits out. 

He can practically hear the smirk in Silver’s answer, “Yes, Captain.”

Flint rests his forehead against Silver’s shoulder. His stomach tightens and his legs start to shake. He’s so close now, just a little more. He’s going to come in his pants and there isn’t a single part of him that cares. He shoves Silver roughly against the shelf as his breath starts catching, he can hear himself gasping and then Silver is gone and there’s nothing but air in front of him. 

It takes several second for his hips to stop looking for friction. When he turns his head Silver is just off to the side, eyes glassy, face and chest flushed, lips curved up in a pleased smile. He’s breathing loud and heavy and when Flint reaches for him he backs out of the way until Flint’s hand drops.

After several long seconds Silver moves back in. He nuzzles into Flint’s neck and Flint can’t even make a move to stop him. He bites the lobe of Flint’s ear, teeth sharp and stinging.

Silver cups him gently, fingers rubbing softly against his balls as he says, “Save this for me, for later. No touching.”

Flint can only grind his teeth as Silver walks away. Every instinct he has is calling for him to rip his pants open and finish himself off, but it’s the promise in Silver’s eyes that has him pulling in deep breaths centring breaths instead. 

***

He’s making last rounds when a hand reaches out and pulls him into the shadows. He knows it’s Silver even before their mouths connect. It’s been three days since the last time they touched and Flint is all but starved for it.

He attacks Silver’s mouth with his teeth and tongue. He sucks Silver’s bottom lip into his mouth and Silver moans softly. Flint pushes him against the wall lining their bodies up. He’s hard before they even touch. He reaches out to cup Silver and Silver gasps, body arching into him. 

Once his eyes adjust to the dark he can make out Silver’s expression. There’s no teasing, just desperate need staring back at him. Flint knows that whatever game Silver had been playing it’s over now. 

Silver’s hands work his pants open before he’s licking his palm and shoving his hand into Flint’s pants. He strokes him slowly at first, just a gentle slide of his hand, his palm rubbing against the head of his cock, fingers stretching down to rub over his balls. 

Flint’s head rests against Silver’s shoulder as he watches. It’s feels so fucking good. Silver’s hand is warm as he strokes him and Flint can’t help but push up into the touch. Silver licks across his neck, down to his collarbone. The sting of teeth have him blurting out precome that further slicks the slide of his cock.

Silver’s teeth nip at his adams apple, across his throat, up to his ear. He sucks the lobe into his mouth before moving back and biting at the thin skin just underneath. 

Flint moans and thrusts into Silver’s hand faster. He can’t believe how close he is already. He’s got a hair trigger and all he needs is Silver to tighten his fingers, stroke just a little faster.

“You’re not going come. You’re going to stop yourself before you do.” 

James shakes his head, the fuck he is, this ends now. He thrusts faster and Silver’s fingers squeeze and that’s what he needs. He’s panting, chest heaving like he’s run a mile, fingers fisted in the back of Silver’s shirt. He presses his face to the side of Silver’s neck. The taste of sweat and dirt pushes him closer. 

“Do you want to fuck me, James? Do you want to come inside me? I’ll let you. I want to ride you, but only if you don’t come now, only if you stop yourself.”

A shiver runs down his spine at the vision of Silver over him. Thighs spread wide over his hips, screwing himself down onto Flint’s cock. It’s the sound of Silver’s breath that almost pushes him over the edge but Flint rips himself away in the nick of time. 

His chest is heaving, heart threatening to beat out of his chest as he stares at Silver in front of him. He’s as much of a mess as Flint is. His hands are squeezed into fists and he’s breathing hard through his open mouth. 

“Finish your rounds, I’ll be waiting for you in your cabin.”

Silver starts to go but Flint stops him. His hand slides into Silver’s hair and brings their mouths together. Flint licks into his mouth, strokes along his tongue, tickles the roof of Silver’s mouth before nipping at his top lip. When he pulls back Silver tries to follow but Flint’s hand tightens in his hair and holds his head still, Silver gasps as his eyes fly open. They stare at one another for several seconds before Flint lets him go.

By the time Flint gets to his cabin his cock is throbbing. The entire last half of his rounds he hadn’t been able to focus on anything but the feel of Silver’s mouth against his. He’d not even bothered trying to get his erection to subside. 

Flint opens the door and Silver’s there on the window seat, naked, three fingers in his ass. He slams the door the throws the bolt, eyes never leaving Silver’s as he tries not to choke on his own spit.

Silver’s head turns at the sound of the door. His eyes are feverish and desperate when they meet Flint’s. Flint moans at the look of him. He’s covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his cock hard and curving up, laying flat against his belly, a small little puddle of fluid at the head. His nipples are puckered so tight Flint wonders if they’re painful. He’s a sight like Flint has never seen before. 

Silver pulls his fingers out and gets to his knees as he waits for Flint to cross the room. He puts himself on display for Flint. 

Flint starts stripping with his first step; clothes falling to the floor in a heap. He’s naked by the time he reaches Silver. Silver takes a small pot and dips his fingers inside before rubbing his hands together once, twice before he reaches for Flint’s cock. 

Flint gasps as the first touch of Silver slick fingers. They wrap around him and slick him from head to base in one go. Silver leans forward to get at Flint’s mouth. His teeth sink into Flint’s lower lip. Flint pushes Silver’s hand away from his cock, he’s much too close for that kind of torture. 

He reaches for the tin Silver just had and dips two of fingers in. He rubs the thick cream between his fingers and thumb before he climbs onto the window seat. Silver swings one leg over his lap and reaches for Flint’s cock. Flint pulls his hand away and rubs his own fingers along Silver’s slick hole.

“I’m ready, come on.” Silver’s voice is impatient.

Flint’s only answer is to slide two fingers inside up to the last knuckle. Silver moans loud, hands clutching at Flint’s shoulders. He’s so open around Flint’s fingers, hardly any resistance at all. Silver rolls his hips down against Flint’s hand, breath hot and rapid where it stirs the hair at the side of Flint’s head. Flint quickly slides another finger in beside the first two and Silver’s whole body convulses, shuddering and squeezing around him as he falls forward. 

His body rests against Flint, almost limp as he rides Flint’s fingers. He’s holding nothing back, showing Flint exactly what he wants, what he feels, tiny little gasping noises as he says _please_ over and over against Flint’s neck. Flint doesn’t think Silver is even aware of the way he’s responding, lost in the pleasure Flint’s giving him.

Silver is so hot and smooth inside. Flint reaches up, curls his fingers and then Silver is keening as his hips rock down harder. Flint brings his fingers tighter together and gently pushes until the tip of his pinky is sliding in. Silver shivers, panting breath ghosting along Flint’s neck as he whispers, “Fuck me.”

After only a few shallow thrust of his fingers, Flint pulls free. He slides his hand once more along his cock to slick himself further and then Flint’s holding himself steady while Silver starts to sink down. 

Silver’s mouth falls open, his head goes back, eyes squeezing shut as inch by inch of Flint's cock disappears inside him. Once the head pops in Flint has to slow his breathing, has to think about mast knots in order to keep from thrusting up hard. 

The silky feel of Silver’s ass gripping him so tight is bordering on painful. His blood is pounding in his ears, his brain a constant litany of _take, take, take_ , and God he wants nothing more than put Silver on his back and shove himself so far inside that Silver will taste him in the back of his throat. But instead he breathes deep, strokes his hands up and down Silver’s back, kisses across his throat as Silver takes him inside slowly.

It feels like hours later when Silver is fully seated. Flint wraps his arms around Silver’s waist and holds him as he shivers, as his body gets used to the hard insistent presence of Flint’s cock. Silver rests his forehead against Flint’s shoulder, his breath stuttering. Silver shifts his hips, he makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat.

Flint reaches down and strokes at Silver’s half hard cock. He rubs his thumb under the head pulls his foreskin up and over, works him that way for several seconds until Flint feels him start to thicken in his fist. He kisses up Silver’s neck, bites at this chin. Sucks a mark just under his ear where his hair will hide it. 

“Okay?” Flint asks softly.

“You feel so big.” Flint can hear just a little bit of awe in his voice. Silver hitches his hips slightly. The _oh_ he lets loose is barely more than a wisp of breath against Flint’s skin but it makes goosebumps pop out along his arms. 

Flint lifts his hips fractionally and Silver hums, shifting down and rocking back and forth slowly. Silver gasps suddenly, eyes going wide as a hard shudder wracks his body. Flint curls his hips up and grinds in and Silver all but shouts.

“What’s….Oh, fuck, again.” 

Flint plants his hands on the window seat and watches as Silver’s face transforms into a mask of ecstasy. His hands grip Flint’s shoulders tight as Flint continues until Silver starts rocking back and forth on his own, figuring out what’s good for him. He pulls his bottom lip into mouth, teeth sinking in as he starts riding Flint in earnest. 

Silver leans back slightly and Flint puts one hand in the center of Silver’s back for support. He lets the other roam across Silver’s chest and stomach. His fingers slide through the light sweat on his skin, dip into the hollows of his ribs before he brushes a thumb over one nipples. He’s rewarded with a groan and the quickening of Silver’s hips. His body is beautiful. Lithe and golden. He can’t take his eyes off the way Silver’s muscles ripples as he starts to lift and lower himself on Flint’s cock faster.

Silver brings both hands to Flint’s shoulders to help himself balance. He’s found a rhythm that forces little grunts out of him on every down stroke. Flint is mesmerized by the pleasure sliding across Silver’s face. 

Flint puts his own pleasure on hold, shuts out the firing of his nerve endings to watch Silver. Silver’s eyes are heavy lidded, pupils fully dilated. His mouth opens and his tongue sweeps out along his bottom lip leaving it wet. Flint can’t resist it. He leans forward and takes Silver’s bottom lip with his teeth. He tugs gently, before running his tongue over it. Silver falls into him, tongue twirling around Flint’s. They chase each other in and out of one anothers mouth, twisting, turning, teeth scraping, breath mingling until their foreheads are pressed together and they’re just breathing each other in.

Flint leans back, takes Silver in his hand and strokes him in a tight grip. He’s wet at the tip, so hard that the foreskin has pulled all the way back and the head of his cock is flushed bright red. Silver’s hands are squeezing rhythmically on his shoulders, nails biting in as he bounces on Flint’s cock in short choppy strokes. He’s panting, choking on breath he can barely catch.

Silver’s eyelids fly up and his eyes are glazed and bleary, his mouth falls open in a breathy little _oh_ before his body locks down on Flint’s cock. His back arches hard, shuddering as he comes across Flint’s chest in hot ropes. He collapses forward, little whimpering sighs as his ass squeeze down on Flint. Silver continues to roll his hips, rocking against Flint in short little bursts. Flint plants his feet on the floor and pushes up into Silver. Flint’s hands grip Silver’s hips to pull him down tight against his groin.

Silver moans and meets him halfway. He starts to ride Flint again, hard downward thrusts meeting Flint on the upstroke. It doesn’t take long before Flint is shoving up hard and fast their bodies slapping together, the sound of his own broken moans bouncing off the walls of his cabin.

Flint’s hands go tight on Silver’s hips, his head slams back against the glass as his body goes rigid. Fire shoots through his veins as his balls go so tight it’s nearly painful. He shoves up grinding in as he pulls Silver down hard against him. He feels his cock pulse and then he’s coming hot and hard deep inside Silver’s body. 

A shout works it’s way up from his gut as stars burst behind his eyelids and his breath stops, stomach clenching, blinding pleasure washing over him like a tidal wave. He can’t hear anything but the blood rushing through his veins, his body jerking with aftershocks.

When he can finally move again he unclenches his fingers from Silver’s hips to find ten perfect indents in Silver’s skin. One nail had broken the skin and a tiny drop of blood has welled to the surface. He sweeps his thumb over it gently and Silver shivers against him. 

Silver is slumped against him, breath coming slow and even now. He’s getting heavier and Flint knows he’s on the edge of sleep. He nudges Silver’s head and Silver sits up slowly, his eyes blinking sleepily. Flint runs his thumb along Silver’s bottom lip and the sated smile he gets in return makes his stomach flip over. 

He kisses Silver slow and gentle, mouths meeting, tongues touching. He kisses each corner of Silver’s mouth and then the bow of his top lip. When his softening cock slips free of Silver’s body, Silver makes a wounded little gasp in the back of his throat that has Flint’s cock twitching in interest. He gathers Silver close and without disturbing him too much he manages to get them vertical. He turns Silver in his arms, gets Silver’s back against his chest. 

Silver’s breath is puffing out over his arm as his body relaxes back into Flint. He fits himself to Flint’s body like a second skin, aligning perfectly from shoulder to knee. They’re both out before the clock reaches the next minute.

In the morning Flint finds Silver still wet and open and he can’t resist the draw of the man pressed against him. He slides two fingers inside him and waits until Silver is fully awake before asking. Silver’s only answer is to shift his leg back over Flint’s hip.

It’s slow and languid, their bodies pressed tight, heat and sweat and need building between them with every rock of Flint’s hips. Flint places a dozen marks across the back of Silver’s neck and shoulders. Afterward, they sleep again, this time with Silver curled into Flint’s front, Flint’s arms holding him close, his head tucked under Flint’s chin. 

As Flint strokes his fingers along Silver’s spine and Silver’s breath flutters against the hair on his chest he realizes that he’s in over his head.


End file.
